gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
M95
|manufacturer = Scott Safety |thread = |period = 1995 - Current |issued = |previous = M61 (Finland) M2 (Yugoslavia) M10 (Czechoslovakia) }}The M95 gas mask was designed and produced by Scott Safety under a contract from the Finnish Armed Forces and successfully replaced the M61 in 1995. It uses a unique face-form system, for example, the drinking tube is at the middle of the mask directly above the exhale valve, and is protected by a grey cover when not in use. The gas mask can be used with the filter on the left side, the right side, or potentially both with one canister on each side of the mask. The unused filter port is sealed, either with a simple plug or the M95 voice emitter. It's designed to be compatible with any NATO 40mm filters and also accepts a speaking diaphragm and prescription lens support as accessories. It uses a six-point, mesh head harness that is said to be able of deploying in less than 10 seconds. The exterior is made of lightweight, halogenated, butyl rubber- capable of delivering fire retardant properties and improved resistance to NBC and CBRN agents as opposed to other common rubbers. It is the modern issue gas mask of the Finnish Armed Forces, and is also in use with various other national armies, such as Croatia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Lithuania and Kuwait. Scott Safety also lists the M110 gas mask on their catalogue, listing it as a mask for law enforcement use. It seems to be the same as the M95 Military Mask, possibly simplified. The Scott Safety M95 can be purchased from various sources. It seems that there is no obvious distinction between the Scott Safety M95 being sold domestically to Finnish Surplus M95 masks, except possibly for a used condition of the mask. Micronel Safety USA also sells the M95 Gas Mask. Most, if not all, M95 masks are made by Scott Safety and Micronel Safety appears to be a US Local Business Partner of Scott Safety. Micronel also sells other Scott Safety respirator models and filters. Unlike most respirators which have manufacturer stampings on the rubber exterior, the markings on the M95 can be found on the inside part of the exhale valve. Various other Scott markings are also found beneath the oral-nasal cup even on Micronel Safety M95s indicating that most, if not all, M95 masks are made by Scott Safety regardless of the distributor. User's Perspective The M95 exhibits a remarkably wide field of vision; more so than any other dual-eyepiece gas mask. This is due to the eyepieces being designed to be in very close proximity to user's eyes thus allowing for a wider viewing angle and reduced tunnel vision. The mask is also very comfortable and seals well thanks to the well-folded orinasal cup and face seals which are made out of very soft silicone rubber that is comparably softer than most gas masks such as the MCU-2/P, for example. The mask's distortion-free eyepieces are made from polyamide (according to the user manual) and not polycarbonate or some type of crystal or glass which have the potential to shatter into harmful pieces when hit with high-velocity fragments. Although this material may not have the impact or scratch resistance of polycarbonate, it is effective and is known to maintain its clarity and will not turn yellow overtime. External information The Slovenian army uses the mask with the ABC-92 chemical suit as well. Gallery M95 with Manual.jpg|Medium Micronel M95 with Manual. These are all the contents of the box. Ruler is for scaling and is not included. M95 Manual.jpg|Micronel M95 Original Manual. Note the outward exhale valve of the earlier models. Now removed on current versions. M95 In Box.jpg|Micronel M95 gas mask in factory box. M95 filter sold separately. M95 Box.jpg|Micronel M95 respirator in original box M95 Gas Mask.jpg|The M95 Gas Mask (Negative Pressure Respirator). This one is from Micronel Safety. M95 with Straps Ready for Donning.jpg|M95 Gas Mask in Ready Position for Donning. M95 Drinikng Tube Cover Removed.jpg|M95 drinking port cover removed. M95 models come in two variations. One has a drinking tube intake and the other one doesn't. The version with a drinking port and tube is more uncommon. This model has it. M95 Exhale Valve Markings.jpg|The manufacturer's sticker is located on the M95's exhale valve cover. This one is from Micronel. M95 Stampings.jpg|The markings on the exterior of the M95. This has a "NBC 95" stamped on it. The blanking plug, which is used to cover the unused filter port is also visible. M95 Interior.jpg|M95 Mask Interior The unpunctured drinking tube is visible on this brand new mask. M95 Interior Close Up.jpg|The unused drinking tube on the interior of the mask. The orinasal cup is gray with green rubber intake valves. Exterior Serial.jpg|The M95 serial number engraved on the top strap. It is possible that this is the actual mask number but not certain. Interior Manufacturer Stamp.jpg|M95 Interior Markings. It is unknown if this is the date of manufacture but markings on the exhale valve and box would contradict this. Interior Scott Marking.jpg|Underneath the inner mask is the Scott Safety stamp. This mark indicates that this mask was probably made by Scott Safety in Finland. This mark is present on this Micronel M95 indicating Scott as the manufacturer. M95 Manual Front Page.jpg|Micronel Safety M95 Manual. The contents are the property of Micronel Safety. M95 Manual ToC.jpg|Table of Contents and Warning M95 Manual Page 1-2.jpg|Introduction M95 Manual Page 3-4.jpg|Donning and drinking M95 Manual Page 5-6.jpg|Replacing the exhalation valves M95 Manual Page 7-8.jpg|Mask exploded view and parts list M95 Manual Certs.jpg|NIOSH Certification M95 Manual Notes.jpg|Blank pages for notes M95 Manual Back Page.jpg|Back page finnésnorvég.jpg|Finnish soldier wearing M95 and Norvegian soldier wearing FM12 mask. udar_07_20101022.jpg|Croatian soldier during CBRN training. 2020-01-28.png|Slovenian soldiers wearing M95 gas masks. 20140311_RCHBO06_4RS9811134695-1170x780.jpg|Slovakain chemical troops in Zemianske Kostoľany. Lettizé.jpg|Lithuanian soldiers on NBC training. Camelbak Adapter, Model 'S'.JPG|A Finnish M/95 Protective Mask Kit (Kemira-Produced, 1996-Dated) with Finnish Defense Force Carrier Bag, Manual, and Canteen. The length of tubing extending from the drinking port is the Camelbak Model 'S' Hydration Adapter. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M95 Manual (1).jpg|Finnish M/95 Protective Mask Manual Leaflet, from the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M95 Manual (2).jpg|Finnish M/95 Protective Mask Manual Leaflet, from the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M95 Canteen (2).jpg|M/95 Canteen Adapter, demonstrating the Secondary Threads for Standard Drink Bottles. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M95 Canteen (3).jpg|M/95 Canteen Adapter, view of the Secondary Threads for Standard Drink Bottles. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. m95(11).JPG|M/95 Outlet Valve Assembly Removed. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. m95(9).JPG|M/95 Interior. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. m95(10).JPG|M/95 Interior, Kemira Production Stamps behind Nosecup. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. m95(7).JPG|Detail on Finnish Defense Logo. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. Category:Full Face Masks Category:Finland Category:Military Gas Masks Category:STANAG 4155 Category:Current Category:Croatia Category:Slovenia Category:Slovakia Category:Lithuania